1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method of the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information processing apparatus that capable of processing a large amount of data within a short time and a display device for displaying data processed by the information processing apparatus have been developed.
Generally, display devices may are classified into analog display devices and digital display devices. Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) is a representative the analog display device, and a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) are representative the digital display devices
Recently, the digital display devices having a small volume and lightweight compared to analog display devices are widely used.
Furthermore, recently, technology development for OLEDs of digital display devices is under rapid development.
A related OLED displays an image using an organic light emitting layer interposed between a pair of electrodes. Also, to display a full color image using a related art organic light emitting layer, the related art OLED includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor. Also, since two transistors, a capacitor, and organic light emitting elements are formed on the same substrate, a manufacturing method thereof is complicated, and an aperture ratio of the organic light emitting layer may reduce.
To solve these disadvantages, there has developed an OLED where a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor are formed on one substrate, while organic light emitting elements are formed on the other substrate. In detail, the switching transistor, the driving transistor, and the capacitor are disposed on a lower substrate, while the organic light emitting elements are formed on an upper substrate facing the lower substrate.
In an organic light emitting device having the above-described construction, a drive signal is transferred from a conductor connected to a driving transistor of a lower substrate to an electrode of an organic light emitting element of an upper substrate, so that an image is displayed from the organic light emitting device.
However, an image generated from an OLED where elements are formed on two substrates, respectively, may be frequently interrupted by a factor such as temperature rise, impact, vibration, and humidity absorption. The reason an image is interrupted is that a conductor connected to a driving transistor of a lower substrate is separated from an electrode of an organic light emitting element of an upper substrate as an interval between the two substrates is widened.